Pups and the Money Ring/story
This is the long awaited story of adventures with Lilac's relatives, stopping a money ring, and learning about a long family secret in Lilac's family back to the days of a female bandit. (This happened before Everest joined the PAW Patrol) Intro: Lilac's Mama and Papa (One night at the Lookout) (Lilac, with her purple nightcap on, was tossing and turning in her sleep) (She wakes up with a yell) Lilac: Mama!!! Papa!!! (The other sleepy pups and Ryder rush over) Rocky: Lilac, are you okay? Lilac: *sighs* Ah was just nightmarin'... Penellope: But didn't you yell "Mama" and "Papa"? Lilac: Yeah... Ah had a bad dream 'bout them. What.... happpened to 'em. Ryder: Can you tell us about it? Lilac: Well.... Penelope: You don't have to. Lilac: Yuh told us 'bout the family yuh came from. Guess it's my turn. (Flashback begins) (A male retriever is walking through the forest and reaches a town called Montalet) Lilac: *narrating* My papa was a wanderer, and one of the many sons on his family line. All of the boys in the family were boys for many years since the last girl. Ah don't remember her name, but he traveled to the town of Montalet. Rocky: *voice-over* Isn't that the town that borders Capugue city and the two areas were named in honor of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet? Lilac: *voice-over* Yes it is, Sugar Pup. *continues narrating* Now, as Ah was saying, papa wandered through this town. (He was walking past a house and looks at it for a second, when he passes it, he stops with a strange look on his face) (He runs over to it and looks throught the gate and smiles with love) (A beautiful female golden retriever and her sister Lavender were in the yard) Then, he met my mama. Lilac's Mama: *sings beautifully with a southern accent* The ol' white fence stands up high and tall It makes the pup feel so frail and small The ol' white fence surrounds the green lawn The gate's as tall as a sweet little fawn The ol' white fence stands up to you And it stands up to meeeee Lilac: *still narrating* "The Ol' White Fence".... Papa felt it as a love song. Pretty soon, the two retrievers fell in love, and began to travel together. Lilac's parents: *singing together* The ol' white fence stands up high and tall It makes the pup feel so frail and small The ol' white fence surrounds the green lawn The gate's as tall as a sweet little fawn The ol' white fence makes things hard to see The fence may stand up to you But it won't keep you from coming to meeeee Lilac: It is a nice song. Then, they had me, but no other pups. Ah was the only one. (The two dogs nuzzle their newborn daughter) (They notice that a single tree sprout grows where she touches her paw) (About a year later) We were together for 'bout a year. Then, something happened. Young Lilac: Mama, Papa, that bridge looks so weird. Lilac's Mama: Don't yuh worry, sweetheart. Lilac: We crossed the bridge, but halfway acrossed.... it started to fall. (Lilac's Mama tosses Young Lilac across the bridge and to the other side) Lilac's Parents: Have a good life! (The bridge falls with them) Lilac: That's the last word Ah heard from them. (Young Lilac sniffles a tear) Ah decided to head to Montalet town to live with my Mama's sister. (Young Lilac walks into Adventure Bay and walks by the dumpster) When Ah was in Adventure Bay.... (Young Lilac walked onto the edge of a board that with a rock underneath) (A seagull flies down on the other side of the board and flings her into the dumpster) (That ends her story, see Pups Make a Scratch to learn the rest) Well, yuh know the rest. (Flashback ends) Rocky: Oh, that was an amazing story. Lilac: Yeah... And Ah never made it to my Mama's sister. Ryder: Then, maybe we should go to Montalet Town. Pups: *Gasp* Lilac: Yeah.... Ah guess it's time we met my relatives. {Scene Changer: Lilac's Badge} To Montalet Town (The next morning, the pups and Ryder all start pack for the trip) (Go Unplug plays) Penelope: I think we need a song! *sings* It's time to stop and cease the day Pack your bags, grab your friends, and just get away As you're feeling the Sun warm your heart right up And you'll lighten your load when you go-o Just Go Unplugged Learn new things, get outside and just see what's there New adventures await you can't wait to share And you'll find that words, they just aren't enough To describe that feeling when you go Just Go Unplugged This is the time of your life This is the time of your life This is the time of your life Don't let it go by Just Go Unplugged Just Go Unplugged (Song ends) Rubble: Penelope, you haven't packed anything. Penelope: *speaks* Oops, sorry... {Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge} (The pups all drive off with Ryder) Chase: Why couldn't you sing and pack at the same time? Penelope: I mostly sing with my eyes closed. (After a while, they reach Montalet Town) Lilac's Relatives (They stop in front of a house) Lilac: This is the place. Hey, there's the ol' white fence. Rocky: It's still there? It looks old. Rubble: It looks well-made. Marshall: It looks white. (They get off and a man and lady come out of the house) Man: Hello. May we help you? Ryder: My name's Ryder and this is the PAW Patrol. (Lilac approaches them) Woman: Who are you? Lilac: Ah'm Lilac. My mama had a sister named Lavender. Female Voice: "Lavender"? (Two golden retrievers walk out of the house) Female Retriever: Lavender is me. Lilac: Did yuh have a sister? Lavender: Yes. I have a sister who married a wanderer. Haven't seen her for a while. Lilac: Well.... she was... my mama. Lavender: You.... are my....niece? Lilac: They had me, but they died. Male Retriever: They did? Oh, I never met the mates. Lavender: I see... Oh, this is your Uncle Plum. Plum: G'day, mate. Penelope: He talks like Shelia. Man: Please, come in. (Everyone walks in the house) Ryder: I hope we aren't disturbing you. Woman: Don't worry. We're used to have a bunch of dogs. Lavender: Kids! Come here! (4 golden retriever pups walk over) Meet your cousin and her friends. Lilac: Are they yur pups? Lavender: Lilac, meet Sprout, Sprout: Nameste. Lavender: Bud, Bud: Hiya! Lavender: Blossom, Blossom: How do you do? Lavender: And Peaches. Peaches: Hi. I'm the runt. Lilac: Howdy, cousins. Meet my friends. Ryder, Ryder: Hi. Lilac: Chase, Chase: Glad to meet your aquaintence. Lilac: Marshall, Marshall: Hi. Lilac: Zuma, Zuma: Hey, dudes and dudettes. Lilac: Rubble, Rubble: Hello. Lilac: Skye, Skye: It's so nice to meet you! Lilac: Penelope, Penelope: Hi. Lilac: And.... Rocky. Rocky: Nice to meet of you. Blossom: What happened to your fur? It's all dusty and dirty. They probably have fleas! (She fearfully jumps on top of the chair) Get away from me! Lavender: Blossom, mind your manners! Sorry about my daughter, she's the diva. Sprout: Calm down, Blossom. Anxiety poisons your calmness. Remain calm as a bee in a rose garden. Bud: You tell her, Sprout! We have a bunch of new pup-pals. Peaches: You got any peaches? Woman: I'm Mrs. Lolly. Man: And I'm Mr. Lolly. Please, allow me to take you to your rooms while you stay here. (Mr. Lolly leads Ryder and the pups upstairs) {Scene Changer: Chase's Badge} Money Problem (That night) (Plum is in the retriever pups' room) Plum: Sweet dreams my little mates. Bud: How come our cousin gets to stay up longer? Plum: We must talk to them. They may be able to help us. Now get some sleep. Bud: Okay. (Plum leaves the room) (Bud looks out the window and the flower box there) Bud: Watch me, girls. I'll show them that I'm brave. Then I'll stay up longer! (Meanwhile, downstairs) (Plum walks downstairs) (The others are by the TV watching the news) Newslady: I'm here at the Maria Bank where another bank robbery has just happened. The police are baffled. Banks everywhere have been robbed for the last 4 months. If anyone has any information, please let the police know as soon as possible. (Mr. Lolly turns off the TV) Chase: So, there's a money ring going on around here. Marshall: There's a ring made of money? Chase: No, a money ring is a crime wave that happens in other areas by the same robbers. Is that why you need our help? Mrs. Lolly: It's more than that. We don't have a lot of money. We have several bills. Mr. Lolly: Our house is on mortgage too. If we can't pay our mortgage and bills.... Mrs. Lolly: We will lose our house. Lilac: Oh no! My mama and papa met here. And the white ol' fence is more than a white ol' fence to me.... Lavender: Oh, Lilac..... please, come with me. (She and Lilac walk off into a room with a small trunk) (Lavender opens the trunk and grabs an old journal from it) (She places in Lilac's pack) Lavender: Your papa gave it to me. It was a journal of the last female in his family line. You're the first daughter since.... Lickin' Lilly. Lilac: Lickin' Lilly? This is her diary. Lavender: Yes. It has been passed down from generation to generation. Now, it's yours. Lilac: Okay. Jellybean (Suddenly, they hear Rocky upstairs) Rocky's voice: Bud! What are you doing!? (Lavender, Lilac, and Plum run upstairs where Rocky is standing outside the retriever pups' room) Lavender: What's going on, Rocky? Rocky: Bud's on the flower box! (They look forward and see the pup on the flower box) Bud: Look at me! I'm brave! Can I stay up later now? Lavender: Get down from there! (Suddenly, the flower box starts to break off) Bud: Whoa... Lavender: BUD!! Lilac: *Gasp* Plum: NO! (The flowerbox falls off and Bud falls with it) Bud: AAAAAHHHH!! (Suddenly, an unknown shadow catches him before he reaches the ground) (Plum, Lavender, Rocky, and Lilac run downstairs and outside) (Bud is safe on the ground with a black Mixed Breed Dog who is dressed like a police dog) Rocky: Cousin Jellybean! Lilac: "Cousin Jellybean"? Rocky: That's my cousin, Jellybean. Jellybean: Hello, cousin Rocky. Plum: Oh, thank you for saving my only son! I'm forever in your debt, Jellybean. Lavender: Bud, what were you doing? What if Jellybean wasn't here? You could've been killed. Bud: I thought since my cousin and her friends were brave which is why they get to stay up later, I thought I'd stay up later too if I was brave. Lilac: Bud, that was foolish. We're brave because we do it to help others. Lavender: And you can help by going to your room and never do that again! Bud: Okay. Thanks, Jellybean, and nice catch. (He walks back in) (The other pups, Ryder, Mr. Lolly, and Mrs. Lolly walk outside) Chase: What's going on out here? Rocky: Guys, this my cousin Jellybean. He works with the K-9 forces in Idaho..... wait... what are you in Canada? Jellybean: I'm here for something important. Listen, can you pups wear disguises tomorrow and join me? Rocky: Of course! Ryder: Do the Idaho police force know you're here? Jellybean: Well.... no. Mr. Lolly: We'd better call them and let them know we found them. (The Lollys and Ryder walk back inside) Lavender: We have some disguises in our trunk. (Plum and Lavender walk back inside) Rocky: Why do you need our help? Jellybean: Well.... it's top secret and we can't have you be recognized while on this mission. Chase: Why? Jellybean: You pups are famous. We don't want any crazy fans squeezy you pups like a soft stuffed animal. Lilac: Ah guess he's gotta point. (Ryder walks outside) Ryder: The police said that they're in the middle of a big case, but they also said that we can take care of him until they come to pick him up. Come on, let's get to bed. (They all walk in) {Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge} The Diary of Lickin' Lilly (A while later, the PAW Patrol pups are in their room, one of the two guest rooms) (Ryder is sleeping in the other guest rooms while Jellybean is sleeping on the couch in the living room) (Lilac shows the pups the diary of Lickin' Lilly) Chase: She's your ancestor? But she was a thief. Lilac: There maybe more to her. (Penelope turns on the lamp) (Lilac opens the diary) "Dear Diary, it was a another beautiful day in that little town by the lake in Texas. (Flashback: The olden days in the setting of the diary) All the children were being good students." (Miss Lily Landers): Now, can any of y'all tell me what is 25 x 4? (Pup Student): It's 100! (Miss Lily Landers): That's right! (The school bell rings) (Miss Lily Landers): Okay, class. See y'all tomorrow. (The students all leave) Lilac: *reading* "After class, I got one of my jars full of my mashed apples and walked over to Melon and his owner, the fruit and veggie seller." (Lily walks out if the school and walks over to a Mixed Breed dog and his owner, the fruit and vegetable seller) (Melon) Grapefruit, carrots, and onions! Get them all right here. (He notices Lily) Oh, hey, Miss Lily. (Miss Lily Landers): How are the sales coming, Melon? (Melon): Thanks to you and your mashed apples, we've been selling a fortune, mostly all the apples. Lilac: "Melon was a Mixed Breed, but Ah was a Purebred. Ah don't care if Mixed Breeds and Purebreds aren't supposed to mate. What do the laws know 'bout true love?" (A man walks over) (Man): Sir, I'd liked to buy one of your tonics. My wife has a fever. (Melon's owner gives him a vial with a special juice inside it) (The man gives him a few coins) (Melon): Don't you worry, sir. This tonic won't turn her into an animal. (Miss Lily Landers): Here are some more mashed apples. (Melon): Thank you, and here's a special tonic. It'll help with any head aches you'll get. (Miss Lily Landers): Thank you. Lilac: "On that day, I knew my dear Melon and I were meant to be. But for now, Ah'll hold on to that tonic when Ah get a bad headache." "Lily Landers" (Flashback ends) (Lilac closes the diary) Lilac: That's what day 1 said. Rocky: Do you think there's more to it? Lilac: Maybe. (Penelope uses her handy glove and turns off the lamp) Penelope: Let's get some sleep. Good night, guys. (The pup all lie down and fall asleep) Disguised Pups (The next morning, Uncle Plum finishes the disguises for the pups) Uncle Plum: There ya' go. You sure look good! (Marshall looks happy while the other pups do not) Lilac: Ah never thought Ah'd look bad in purple. Never fan of shades.... Penelope: *fake Southern accent* How does this sound? Ah'm not sure Ah'm up for this... Chase: Is this supposed to be a luau? Peaches: Nope. Chase: Well, do you have any other flowers besides hibiscuit, or even fake flowers? Achoo! I'm allergic to flowers. Blossom: Be right back! (She zips off somewhere) Rocky: I told you guys that pink and yellow don't look good on me. Skye: I may love the color pink, but I really don't like cherries. Rubble: Look at me! I look like a bad pup! I don't want to be a bad pup! Bud: There are good motorcycle gangs; you can still be a good pup. Rubble: Maybe... Zuma: Why am I 'dwessed' like a girl?! Peaches: Zuma is also a girl name, and you sound a little like girl. Plus you will be harder to be recognized if people think you're a girl. Zuma: *sighs* Marshall: I don't know why you guys don't like your disguises. I feel like I'm one of the 99 puppies of the 101 Dalmations. Uncle Plum: Sorry, kids, but I had to do what I had. Plus everything else was too big for you. (Blossom returns with a fake flower necklace) (She removes the necklace off Chase and puts the fake flower necklace on) Blossom: Now you all look great... mostly... Aunt Lavender: Blossom, mind those manners. Blossom: Sorry... Chase: Well, as ridiculous as we may look, we will do our duty! Right, guys? Other pups: Yeah! (Jellybean walks in) Jellybean: Are you sure this will work? They look like they're from the circus. Marshall: It's better than looking like us. Jellybean: Let's go. (They walk off) Rocky's Second Cousins (They walk over to the police station in town) Rocky: Why are we here? Jellybean: It's important. I need you pups here for something important. (They approach the K-9 Area) Chase: Oh, I get it. We're wearing disguises to not be recognized. We are famous. Zuma: We have good 'watings'. Rokcy: Hey, who are those pups? (Two Mixed-Breed Pups approach them in from the K-9 Area) Girl Pup: What are you doing here? Boy Pup: With these circus pups and.... is that Patch? Marshall: Nope. He doesn't have smoke shaped spots. Boy Pup: Yeah, sure. Rocky: Who are you? Girl Pup: I'm Roll. Boy Pup: I'm Tart. Both: We're twins. Penelope: *fake Southern Accent* Don't act like them Biskit Twins. Roll: We won't. And don't use that fake accent. Just because you are disguised as a cow-pup doesn't mean you have to do the accent. Chase: How did you know? Tart: An officer can tell disguises. Fans can't. Roll: We don't have a lot of time. We're helping investigating a money ring. Marshall: Why are you investigating a ring made of money. Chase: No, that means someone has been stealing money from several areas for several months. Rocky: We can help you guys! As soon as we get out of these disguises. We're very trustworthy Roll: Not if one of you is your father. K-9 Officer: Roll! Tart! Come on, let's go! Tart: Duty calls. See ya, pups. Roll: Not you. (They stare at Jellybean) (They both run off) Rocky: Why did they say, "Father"? Jellybean: Rocky, they're your second cousins. Rocky: That means... they're your kids? Jellybean: Yeah, I had to try to tell them the truth. But I can't now. I will, but now. I can't change the past. (They walk away) (Rocky looks worried) Diary of Lickin' Lilly (Part 2) (That night, Lilac reads more of the diary) Lilac: "Melon and Ah have been close as close can be. Pretty soon, we made a time capsule. And place our treasures inside it." (Flashback, Miss Lily and Melon are by the lake) (They have a small chest with them) (They place most of Melon's potions and his potion recipe book inside the chest) (Miss Lily places a special broach of a purple amestyst in the shape of a heart inside the chest) (They bury it in the dirt and place a rock over the spot they buried) (Melon carves a heart in the middle of the rock) Lilac: "It's still there. Ah know it. If yuh are one of my decendants, Ah know that yuh'll find it." (She turns the page) Ah guess Ah have time to read more. "My owner the school teacher and Melon's owner the 'veggie'-seller both feel love like we do, despite their skin differences. Ah hope the world in the future will be more like that. As for me and Melon, Ah had my own pup, a lil' boy." (Miss Lily looks at her newborn golden retriever pup son) (Miss Lily): Let's call him Yeller. (Melon): Maybe, but it sounds too much like yellin', he looks quiet. (Miss Lily): Good idear, how about Blu? (Melon): He looks like that. We'll call him Blu. (Nearby, their owners and together) (Outside the window, a dog named Chester Mandrid and his owner, a deputy see this) (Deputy): He can't be kissin' her, and they can't have a pup. He's a Mixed Breed and she's a Purebred. Lilac: "Yes, we were going to be perfect together." (She turns the page) Ah wonder what's gonna happen next. "A terrible night came. My owner was arrested just for kissin' Melon's owner. They're gonna hang her and they burned down the school. Blu and I tried to find Melon and his owner. They were out on the river rowing away." (Miss Lily): Melon! Melon! (Blu): Papa! Papa! (Miss Lily looks out onto the lake and sees Melon and his owner rowing on the lake) (The deputy and Chester approach them with help from law officers rowing a different boat) (Miss Lily): Melon! (Two gunshots ring out) (Melon and his owner fall) Melon! (She sobs) (Blu walks over) (Blu): Mama, where's Papa? (Miss Lily just sobs) Lilac: "My beloved Melon.... gone with the wind.... Ah left Blu with my sister and decided to take measures." What happens next? (Rocky walks over) Rocky: Lilac, it's time for bed. Lilac: Alrighty. (All the pups come in and lie down) (Penelope turns off the light) (Lilac then grabs the diary and sneaks out the room) (She goes downstairs and turns on a lamp) (She opens the book) Lilac: "If the law can't handle love, then Ah'll let my love handle the law." (The next day, Miss Lily walked into the sheriff's office) (The sheriff is beat from last night and hanging Miss' Lily's owner) (Miss Lily): Mornin' Sheriff. Yuh want a little lick from me? (She holds a gun and shoots him) (She then licks his cheek) (The bad dogs in jail see this) (She looks at them) (Miss Lily): Boys, care to be my Bad Dog Gang with me, Lickin' Lilly as your leader? (They look at her) This is the first step. Ah just want to lick the law, and if Ah lick, we kill them. We'll be the most notorious bandits in all of Texas. Lilac: "And now Ah'm known as Lickin' Lilly, leader of the Bad Dog Gang." (Lavender approaches her) Lavender: Lilac, get back to bed. It's late. Lilac: Alright, Aunt Lavender. (She walks back upstairs) Lavender: You can read more tomorrow, sweetheart. Inspection (The next morning, someone knocks at the door) (Mr. Lolly walks over to the door) (At the entrance is some people from their bank) Bank Manager: Hello, Mr. Lolly. Mr. Lolly: What are you doing here? You can't barge in here without a warrant! Bank Manager: What? Mr. Lolly: 4th Amendment. And only officers of the law can do that. (The Bank Manager gives him a warrant) Bank Manager: This gives us the right to inspect your house. Can you give us some coffee? Mr. Lolly: No. We have dogs and coffee's poisonous to them. Plus, we're cutting back on the caffeine. Bank Manager: Okay... (The group walks into the house) (They see all the dogs in the house) Why do have all these dogs? You acting out 101 Dalmatians? Marshall: That's my favorite movie! Bank Manager: AAAH!!! He talked! Mrs. Lolly: Lavender and Plum are ours. Those 4 pups are their kids. The other pups are guests. And that dog is staying with us for a while. Bank Manager: Talking dogs? What's next? Singing cats? (By the window is Rita and Runt) Rita: Eh... this house is full of dogs. Runt: Can you sing for them? Rita: Nah... this is a cameo. Let's move on. (They leave) Bank Manager: Well, let's get inspecting. (Lilac reads the notice) Lilac: Wait a second 'ere. This is set to when we have to vacated. It ain't for another few weeks now. Yuh can't do it now! Bank Manager: What? Lilac: It says that yuh might damaged some valuable things. And yuh have to stay in the bank at all work hours due to the money ring. Bank Manager: Why didn't the sherriff mention this? Lilac: Yuh don't know how to read or get news? Maybe it's that news is mostly 'bout the negative stuff. Bank Manager: Fine. Let's go. You better meet with us soon! (The bank group walks out) Lilac: Now for some more diary reading. Bud: Hey, Lilac, do you want to head to the forest with us later? Lilac: Why not? (She walks off) Diary of Lickin' Lilly (Part 3) (Images of Lickin' Lilly and her gang are seen robbin' banks and she licks dead men) Lilac: "Ah haven't written in a while, but we the Bad Dog Gang have been robbin' banks and Ah've been lickin' the men of law. Ah'm not being truely bad; Ah just want to get back at those who can't except true love. But now, Ah'm wonderin'.... is this really worth it? Something in it, isn't right at all... this ain't me, the gal who'm my Melon fell in love with. Pretty soon, the gang was caught, but Ah left 'em. Ah then sent a message to my son to meet me at a special place. This will be his possession, but Ah need to see someone special first." (She turns the page) "Madame Ralston, she's the last magic wish-maker. She'll only do it for those with true love. Her wishes will only come true years later with a special decendant." (Lickin' Lilly walks over to an old Mixed Breed lady, Madame Ralston) (She's gray with a star-shaped spot on her fore-head) (Madame Ralston): May I help you? (Lickin' Lilly): Madame, Ah've lost my love 3 years ago 'cause the law wouldn't accecpt our love. Will yuh please help me? (Madame Ralston): I see, you have been causing trouble with the law becaus they will trouble you. Now, listen, if I grant your wish, you must listen well. Any pups in your line will all be sons until many years later. One of your sons will have one daughter with a special power. She will find your time capsule and save your family. (Lickin' Lilly): It will help? (Madame Ralston): Yes. To grant your wish, you must kill yourself with a rattlesnake. You will be with Melon forever then. (Lickin' Lilly): Ah'll do it! (Madame Ralston): Thank you. You must hurry now... (Lickin' Lilly walks off) Lilac: "Anyone from my family line will give birth to a son until a daughter is born with special power. She will find our time capsule. Ah don't get why, but Ah know there's a special reason why." (She turns the page) "Ah waited for my son to come to the town. It's now abandoned and dry. Years from now, it will become a forest one day. Ah know it." (Lickin' Lilly waits by the boat where Melon and his owner died) (Blu walks over) (He's full-grown now) (Blu): Hi, Mama. (Lickin' Lilly): Hi, son. Ah have something for you. (She gives him her diary) Have this be passed down from pup-to-pup. (Blu): I will, Mama. (Suddenly, Chester walks over with a gun) (Chester): Hold it right there! (Lickin' Lilly): Relax, Ah'm going to die shortly anyways. (Chester): I've been waiting for this day. I'm going to kill you right now! (Blu): Leave now! She's done. Now go home. One day, one of our descendants will take care of one of your descendants. (Chester): Silence! I will kill you too! (Lickin' Lilly): Chester, this ain't Lily Landers. This is Lickin' Lilly. Melon is waitin' for me to be myself again. (Suddenly, a rattlesnake slithers over) It's up to you, my daughter. (It bites her paw) (She gasps and slowly dies) Lilac: "My mama laid there dead now. I know that she's no longer suffering. This diary will be passed down from generation to generation. One day, I will see my mama and my papa. They will be together because heaven has no laws against true love. Blu." (She turns the pages) Hey, these are all blank. Wait! (She looks at the last page) (It has a map in it) It's a map.... to the time capsule! {Rest is Coming Soon} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories